A Switch of Dimensions
by Tsuki.K.Kurosaki
Summary: Fairy Tail characters (good and bad alike) take a trip into the world of Bleach and find their selves in trouble with a couple of hollows. Will they not be able to use their magic to defend their selves or will they need some help? Regardless Ichigo Kurosaki comes to save the day in the quickest way possible and then gets straight to the questions he has in store for the visitors..
1. Chapter 1 : A Time of Luck

**A story of Fairy Tail going into the Bleach, brand new Bleach characters created by me will also be added. Will the mages of Fairy Tail be not able to use their magic or will it get considerably stronger. To find out read on.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm sorry for ending it

**' _Bold Italics' is Zangestu talking_**

 _'Just Italics' is Shiro (White Ichigo)_

'Normal Writing' is the story

 **'Just Bold' is the place**

 **(Just Bold in brackets) are things that are happening**

 **In a random forest in the World of Fairy Tail**

"I can't believe that Erza told me to go on a quest with the stripper over there!" complains Natsu under his breath, "I can hear you you know, fire breath!" shouts Gray in response, "Oh yea,you want a piece of me?","Of course, fire breath.","Ice stripper","Fire Breath!","Ice Stripper" **(The floor, no scrap that, everywhere starts rumbling. Making Natsu feel travel sick.)** "Woah, what's happening?"questions Gray,"I don't know but make it stop!" **(Both Natsu and Gray get pulled into the sky,going completely out of their AU, Alternate Universe, into one that is unknown to them. The one of Bleach!)**

 **In a forest, Toshiro.H and Ichigo.K are searching for Grimmjow Jaquerques** **and are now completely lost, they don't even know which way is back.**

"Hey Toshiro,.." starts Ichigo "ICHIGO, FOR THE FINAL TIME ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" shouts Toshiro "That also applies to you writer." says 'Captain Hitsugaya' trying to keep his temper at the lowest. "Anyway, what is it Ichigo?" Toshiro replies finally to Ichigo properly,"Do you hear that sound, it seems to be coming from the sky?" Ichigo says as quickly as possible to make sure he can fit it in before To...sh...ir...o replies (finally, I got away with calling him that)"Actually I d.." **(They hear two people screaming 'AHH' and 'HELP' and begin to see two human figures in the sky, it was Natsu and Gray. Natsu lands on Toshiro and Gray lands and Ichigo...)**

Please tell me if you want me to continue making the characters break the 4th wall, also if I've spelt any names wrong please give me some feedback on that. Other than that I would just love be it if you could give me some ideas and for you to tell me if I should make the chapters longer or not. Thanks for any feedback you give, I appreciate it and it really helps. Also, please don't hate this is my first time making my own story like this. It's taken a lot of researching to set up this story and probably a lot more in the future because I'm using an iPad to do this. Thankyou if you favourited this, I hope you will enjoy the next chapters. I'm going to take a rest and watch YouTube for a bit. I'll try to read as many comments as possible.


	3. Chapter 2: I'm sorry for ending

**' _Bold Italics' is Zangestu talking_**

 _'Just Italics' is Shiro (White Ichigo)_

'Normal Writing' is the story

 **'Just Bold' is the place**

 **(Just Bold in brackets) are things that are happening**

 **In a random forest in the World of Fairy Tail**

"I can't believe that Erza told me to go on a quest with the stripper over there!" complains Natsu under his breath, "I can hear you you know, fire breath!" shouts Gray in response, "Oh yea,you want a piece of me?","Of course, fire breath.","Ice stripper","Fire Breath!","Ice Stripper" **(The floor, no scrap that, everywhere starts rumbling. Making Natsu feel travel sick.)** "Woah, what's happening?"questions Gray,"I don't know but make it stop!" **(Both Natsu and Gray get pulled into the sky,going completely out of their AU, Alternate Universe, into one that is unknown to them. The one of Bleach!)**

 **In a forest, Toshiro.H and Ichigo.K are searching for Grimmjow Jaquerques** **and are now completely lost, they don't even know which way is back.**

"Hey Toshiro,.." starts Ichigo "ICHIGO, FOR THE FINAL TIME ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" shouts Toshiro "That also applies to you writer." says 'Captain Hitsugaya' trying to keep his temper at the lowest. "Anyway, what is it Ichigo?" Toshiro replies finally to Ichigo properly,"Do you hear that sound, it seems to be coming from the sky?" Ichigo says as quickly as possible to make sure he can fit it in before To...sh...ir...o replies (finally, I got away with calling him that)"Actually I d.." **(They hear two people screaming 'AHH' and 'HELP' and begin to see two human figures in the sky, it was Natsu and Gray. Natsu lands on Toshiro and Gray lands and Ichigo...)**

Please tell me if you want me to continue making the characters break the 4th wall, also if I've spelt any names wrong please give me some feedback on that. Other than that I would just love be it if you could give me some ideas and for you to tell me if I should make the chapters longer or not. Thanks for any feedback you give, I appreciate it and it really helps. Also, please don't hate this is my first time making my own story like this. It's taken a lot of researching to set up this story and probably a lot more in the future because I'm using an iPad to do this. Thankyou if you favourited this, I hope you will enjoy the next chapters. I'm going to take a rest and watch YouTube for a bit. I'll try to read as many comments as possible.


End file.
